World's Apart
by Mischievous Lando-Loving Pixie
Summary: Three friends play with magic on Halloween night. That night just happens to be a full moon, creating a great magical charge. Suddenly, the three girls are in Middle Earth, without any idea on how to escape.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters, places, etc. ::Sniffle:: (boo-hoo)

* * *

****

****

**Descriptions:**

****

**Gabrielle (Gaby)** - a smart, fun loving, usually happy girl with light brown hair and blonde streaks. Her best friends are Gwyn and Dana. She has a mild temper, but when she's mad it's like all hell has broken loose. She loves animals and was born with a strange ability to talk to them. She also can grow plants and use them as weapons if she needs to, but does not like to fight. She's very clumsy and forgetful, but she loves the ones she cares for and would die for them. She has hazel /green eyes and loves color. 

**Dana** – smart, but loves to run her mouth off and is always getting into trouble with authority figures. But VERY DEEP down she is a nice person. She has a strange ability to create fireballs and weapons out of thin air when she needs them to fight and kick other people's butts!! She's short tempered, has short, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She loves to read, hang out with her friends, and listen to dark, heavy metal music. She loves black or dark colors. She also loves Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter and Aragorn from LotR.

**Gwyn** - a very smart girl who has long, but not too long, dark brown almost black hair. She is usually happy but can have a real bad attitude. She has dark brown eyes and loves Orlando bloom and LotR. She loves elves and pirates (but only because Orlando plays them). She loves her friends & family, but has got a temper. She can control water making it rain and can cause tidal waves when severely angered. She can make weapons and shields out of ice which are very strong almost unbreakable. She loves to read and listen to music. She practically lives for music. She also loves the colors forest green, pink, black, and of course blue.  
  
All girls love Chinese food. They also love going to the movies and hanging out at an ice cream shop called Emack & Bolio's, where they watch the cute waiters. ::sigh::

* * *

****

**A/N:** Don't judge me! This is my first fic ever. This is also the first thing I have ever written. My format is a bit different from most, but still understandable. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Ok, it all started out like this...  
  
**Chapter 1: Who Are You???**

Gaby and her friends were all walking down Steinway talking about how cool it would be if they lived in Middle Earth, since they love Lord of the Rings, and about how much they love Legolas (except Dana who had her heart set on Aragorn) "Legolas is so hot," squealed Gaby.  
  
"Seriously," laughed Gwyn.  
  
"I don't know why you like him so much," Dana said with a pout on her face. The face she was making made her look extremely funny to Gwyn and Gaby. They broke out laughing, Dana laughing with them. It was All Hollows Eve and they were all going to Gaby's house to party!  
  
On their way there, they decided go trick-or-treating, but got this really bad vibe.  
  
"Do you guys feel like were being followed," asked Gaby, nervously.  
  
"I feel like an axe murderer is going to jump out of nowhere and kill us all," Dana screamed. Gaby and Gwyn both gave her a weird look. You'd think they'd be used to Dana's comments by now, seeing as how neither them was what you would call normal. But this really freaked them out.  
  
"Dana, don't say things like that," Gaby said giving her a look. "It's freaking me out!!"  
  
"I'm just saying that how I feel," answered Dana.  
  
Gwyn rolled her eyes. "What ever floats your boat." The girls all broke out laughing.  
  
By the time the three teenagers got to Gaby's house it was past 4 am and they were completely exhausted. Halloween had been on a Friday and they had had to get up early the pervious morning. They girls dropped their stuff by the door and collapsed on the couch, each passing out in less than 5 minutes.

Gaby was the first to wake up. "Where are we," she asked to no one in particular. Both Gwyn and Dana were still asleep. Suddenly, out of no where, a hand reached out for hers. Then a gentle, male voice asked:  
  
"My lady, are all right?'  
  
Gaby looked up and found herself looking into two pale gray eyes. The eyes belong to a man with long, flaxen hair. He was dressed in green traveling clothes and had a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. Along with the arrows was a bow. Gaby turned back to look at the man. He looked oddly familiar. She continued to studying his facial features. That's when she noticed he had pointed ears. _An elf!_, she thought to herself.  
  
The stared back at Gaby curiously. "My lady," he asked hesitantly.  
  
Gaby snapped out of her trance. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Who are you," she asked as she took the hand and stood up.  
  
The elf answered, "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Gaby was shocked. Of course!, she thought. She couldn't believe this is happening! She wanted to scream. She looked around and saw Gwyn and Dana lying on the floor in new clothes.  
  
Gwyn was wearing a cerulean blue t-shirt and a black skirt that rested a few inches above her knees. She was also wearing black, knee-high boots that had about four inches of heel. Dana was wearing a red halter top and a pair of black shorts. On her feet was a pair of black combat boots. Gaby looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a green belly shirt and had on black capris. (She looked somewhat like a pirate.) She was wearing black sneakers.  
  
Dana rolled over and moaned. Slowly her eyes opened. Gwyn also woke up. She opened her eyes with a bit of a struggle and looked around. When the two girls realized that they were no longer lying in Gaby's living room, they sat straight up.  
  
Dana opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't. She looked at Gwyn, but she was just as confused as Dana was. Dana turned to Gaby and saw that she was talking to a man with long, blonde hair. She looked at the man, then at Gaby, her eyes questioning. Gaby was still too shocked to talk so Legolas spoke for her.  
  
"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," he said. "And you are in Rivendell."  
  
"Very funny, you Legolas look alike," yelled Gwyn. She just couldn't believe it.  
  
"Tell us where we are," demanded Dana. She stood up angrily and prepared to beat the tar out of the guy standing in front of her. She didn't like when people played jokes and this one was going way too far. Only problem was that it wasn't a joke.  
  
"We're in Rivendell," yelled Gaby. "We're in Middle Earth."  
  
The girls all started screaming! Not in fear, but in joy! They had always want to live in Middle Earth, but never thought it would happen. Not until now.  
  
Legolas watched the girls strangely as they jumped up and down screaming and laughing. "Is everything all right," he asked.  
  
"Of course," shouted Gwyn. "Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"I just thought," Legolas stuttered. "You were all screaming."  
  
"Yes, but screaming in joy," screamed Dana.  
  
Suddenly Gaby had an idea. "Oh, can we please meet the fellowship? Can we please," she asked eagerly.  
  
Legolas looked like he could kill. "How do you know about the fellowship," he asked, his suspicion growing.  
  
"Oops," said Gaby and clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
Quick, Gwyn thought. Say something! She opened her mouth and out came:  
  
"Because we know a lot of things. We are goddesses!"  
  
Gaby and Dana exchanged looks, but decide to play along.  
  
"Yes. We are goddesses! I am the goddess of Earth."  
  
"And I am the goddess of Water," said Gwyn.  
  
"And I am the goddess of Fire," said Dana.  
  
Ideas continued to pop into Gwyn's head. "We are on a quest looking for our sister, the goddess of Air, for with out her we are incomplete." She smiled sweetly and Gaby and Dana continued to play along.  
  
Legolas was still a bit confused. "I didn't know there were goddesses in this world."  
  
"Oh, that's because we don't belong to this world,' explained Gaby. "We belong to a world called America! It's the best place in the world. We love it there, but . . . uh-oh I've said too much."  
  
"No," said Legolas. "Please continue. It's very interesting."  
  
"Ok," Gaby said blushing.  
  
Gaby was about to continue to explain, when Gwyn cut her off. "Sorry, but she can't. We are forbidden to tell of our world. Gaby just forgot." Gwyn looked at Gaby with a looked that silenced her.  
  
"Legolas," Dana said quickly, trying to avoid an awkward silence. "Can you please take us some where to rest? I'm tired."  
  
Gaby yelled in her perky voice. "Yes, me too!"  
  
"Same here," said Gwyn while rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Very well," said Legolas. "Follow me." He began to walk and the girls followed him.  
  
They all walked in silence on the way to Rivendell. When they arrived the girls looked around in awe. Legolas smiled to himself discreetly, but Gaby noticed.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Elf Boy," she yelled angrily and suddenly. Gaby quickly realized what she had just said and blushed at this outburst. She was usually very happy she couldn't figure out why she had yelled at Legolas.  
  
"I'm sorry," Gaby apologized. "I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
"It's all right," answered Legolas, flashing her a smile that made her go weak in the knees. However, before she hit the ground, he caught her. But as he caught her he fell too, landing them in a awkward position.  
  
Gwyn and Dana fell over in laughter. Gaby quickly got up. She was mad that they had started laughing at her and her eyes and hands started to glow green. Gwyn and Dana stopped laughing abruptly. Before another wave of giggles could escape, Gaby shot at them with a green energy ball that barely missed their heads. Instead it knocked over a tree. Gaby eyes stopped glowing and a sharp pain traveled through her body. She could feel the tree's pain.  
  
She ran over to the tree and started crying. Crying for the lost life and crying because of the pain that traveled through her body.  
  
Legolas walked tentatively over to her where Gaby knelt. He knelt down beside her s stroked her back comfortingly. He couldn't understand why she was crying, but could sense her emotional pain.  
  
Gaby turned to Legolas, tears streaming down her face. Legolas smiled at her gently and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
After awhile Gaby pulled away, blushing. Legolas looked into her eyes trying to sense something, but what he didn't know. Gaby was too embarrassed to hold eye contact, so she looked away and stood up. She walked over to Dana and Gwyn, who were secretly planning to play match- maker between Legolas and Gaby.  
  
"What are you smiling at," she asked angrily, tears once again sliding down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Sweetie," Gwyn said sincerely sympathetically. She gave Gaby a hug to try and calm her down. She looked over Gaby's shoulder at Dana and winked. Dana grinned and winked back.

* * *

****

**A/N:** Please be sweet and review my story. Pwease? ::blinks and smiles innocently:: Thank You!


End file.
